The Last Sunrise
by Crazy-Goth
Summary: Cassie is a normal teenage girl. But when she and her friend Roxy are thrown back into King Arthur's time, her life suddenly changes. She will now have to live through blood, war, friendship and love to survive this new world. Can she save the ones she lo
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first FanFic. I jsut got my account and I hope that all of you enjoy my story. My friend, xxroxy-dogxx is the author of Love Of a Knight. So you've probably read all her stories. She's the one who got me into this. so, please review when you're done reading. WooT!_

:Kaitlyn:

**_:Chapter One:_**

"Get over here! Didn't I tell you to take that off?" Cassie's abusive uncle yells at her as her hits her across the face as hard as he can. She is 19 and has experienced this before, but because of her fragile figure it hurt much worse this time. She had been living with her uncle since she was about 14, and had no siblings to protect her from him. Her parents had been murdered just before she had turned 13, and though they never figured out who had done it, Cassie had an idea of whom it might have been. Her best friend Roxy was always by her side since she started living with her uncle, but they were never allowed to be at each other's houses unless her uncle was at work and couldn't "take care" of her.

Cassie falls to the wooden floor, tears streaming from her face. She starts to crawl back from her uncle, but backs into a wall. She starts to cry even harder, realizing she has no way out. She is a very shy, depressed girl, and has no hope, dreams, or goals, except for right now. Her goal at the moment is to escape her uncles clutches.

"You're trapped now!" Screams her uncle as he kicks the door shut behind him. She can feel something sticking out of the wall and quickly looks behind her to see a plug. She pulls it out just as her uncle approaches her and stabs it into his leg, causing him to fall and grab his it.

She gets up and tries to run out the door to the stables where her black stallion, Geo, and her backpack full of clothes are waiting, but her uncle grabs her by her long, thick, dark brown hair and drags her to ground again. The plug she had used to stab into his leg is right next to her but he has pinned her arms and legs down so she can't move. She stretches her hand as far out as she could and pulls on it, so the lamp on the desk above falls and hits his head, causing him to collapse and loose consciousness.

She gets up and runs out the door to the stables, as planned, and rides as far away into the woods as she can until she can't see a familiar thing in sight. She has ridden almost everywhere in the woods before, but never here. It is too dark for her to see anything, and the cold winds whips her hair into her eyes and face, causing her to not be able to see anything, so she just stops by a redwood tree and sits under it for a few minutes with her horse. She is going to meet her friend Roxy somewhere in here, but she hasn't showed up yet.

All of a sudden she could hear something up in the tree and decides to move out from under it incase it falls out. There is a bunch of rustling and the sound of twigs and small branches breaking, and all of a sudden Roxy falls onto the ground in front of her with her black hair in her eyes.

"Hey! I didn't think you were gonna make it." She says getting up, and blowing her hair from her eyes. Cassie can now see Spike, Roxy's black stallion tied to a tree behind her.

From the light of the moon Roxy can see by the pale expression on Cassie's face, something bad has happened. Her warm smile fades away.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me you're alright. Don't tell me he did it to you again." She says pulling her into a tight, securing hug.

"No," Cassie says between sobs, "He didn't. But he was close to it."

The next morning, Cassie is awakened to the sun beaming in her eyes. She gets up and walks around for a bit. Roxy is still sleeping, so she thinks she'll just wake her up when she gets back. She walks about 20 yards in each direction before returning to the tree where Roxy is sleeping. She arrives to see seven knights standing around Roxy.

She runs past them and up to Roxy who is already introducing herself.

"And this is my best friend Cassie," She says pointing to her, "Hey Cassie, It's Arthur and his knights! Isn't that cool!"

"Uh…sure?" Cassie says with a confused look on her face. "What happened to us?"

"Well, I don't really know, and I don't care. But isn't this cool!" Roxy says excitedly.

"Uh…sure…" She replies. She is so confused and spaced out that she doesn't realize her knees have given out and she has fallen to the ground.

"Cassie! Are you alright?" Roxy asks frantically as everyone surrounds her. She feels light-headed, as if the world around her is spinning. Everything is black as she falls back into Tristan's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy kneels over her best friend's motionless body wishing she would soon gain consciousness again. Cassie starts to slightly move her head, and then her arms, and finally regains full consciousness. _She opens her eyes and looks up to see Roxy._

"What happened?" Cassie asks her weakly.

"You fainted. Everyone was worried about you." Roxy replies _solemnly._

"What do you mean by everyone?"_ Cassie asks confused_

"You know….Arthur, Lancelot, Tristan, Dagonet, Bors, Galahad, and Gawain." _Roxy replies naming all of the knights from the movie King Arthur._

"That was real…" She whispers to herself.

"What was that?" Roxy asks _looking back at Cassie._

"I thought all of that was just a dream…"

"Nope! It all happened!" She says with a huge smile.

Cassie sighs as she lies back down and covers her eyes. But just as she did, Tristan had finished scouting, and started walking over to see if she was okay. _Cassie looks to see Tristan walking over to her, and she gets a nervous feeling in her stomach for some odd reason._

"How are you feeling?" He asks with a curious, caring look to his eyes.

"I'm fine," Cassie replies, "I have to go check on my horse."

As she walks over to where her black stallion Geo was, she had a feeling someone, or something was watching her. She turns around to see Tristan talking to Roxy as he stares at her every move. She keeps walking, but faster. She feels that if she's with Geo, she's safe. _He has always been her protection. He is the only thing she has left of her parents. They had given him to her for her 10th birthday. Geo is like a guardian angel to her._

When she got to him, she stroked his mane and grabbed her bag checking to make sure nothing had fallen out or had been stolen. It seemed that everything was there, but she double-checked just to make sure. In the middle of checking, Tristan came up behind her and scared her half to death.

_"Do you have to sneak up on me?" she asks him giving him a stern look._

"Why'd you run away so soon?" He asks.

_Her face softens as he asks this and she tries to hide the truth of why she walked away from him._

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asks, accidentally dropping all of her belongings in the process. They both bent down to pick them up, but as she snatches them from the ground and throws them back into her bag, Tristan could tell something was wrong with her. _His eyes connect with hers but she quickly looks away from him._

"Well, when I came over, I asked you one thing and you ran off." He says as she quickly grabs an item from his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She stubbornly replies as she tries to grab another item from his hand, but he grabbed her wrist as she's pulling away.

"I know you do." He says.

"Let go of me." She says calmly as she tries to pull away. He stares into her eyes a few seconds before her eyes turn from soft to stone, and lets go her sighing. She grabs the rest of her things and runs off. _She had this weird feeling when she was with Tristan, and it was a new feeling. It didn't make sense. Though, nothing makes sense up to this point. Her and Roxy are in a new place. Well, they have seen it before but in a movie. Cassie's only concern is to try and find somewhere safe and not in the woods where woads can kill her._

Roxy went over by Spike and put a saddle on his back and rode off. She made sure she didn't go too far from the group incase woads were to attack her. A few minutes after she had left, she found a small lake and stops by it to study her surroundings.

The water is crystal clear, and the rocks are as white as the clouds above her. The green plants that covered the ground, and the vines that were wrapped around the tree she is sitting against, bring out the green in her hazel eyes. Light shone around her body from the spots in the tree where the branches didn't cover the sky. As she stares at the bangles around her wrist and doesn't notice someone was standing behind her. _Though she can sense it, she ignores it thinking nothing of it._

"They're beautiful." Says a voice from behind.

_Roxy turns around to see Lancelot leaning against a tree a few feet away from her._

"Yeah, they're from my mother." She replies.

Lancelot walks over to her side and sits down next to her. He studies her face as she looks at her bangles until she realizes he is staring at her. _As she looks up at him, their eyes connect._

"_Why are you staring at me_?" She asks _in a confused tone._

"_Because..." _He replies.

" _Because w_hy?" She asks as her fair cheeks turn different shades of red and pink.

"Because," he says as he looks deeply into her eyes, "I think you're beautiful." And with that he planted a tender kiss on her lips.

_Roxy is shocked but replies back by putting her arms around his neck. He moves his hands to her waist, and deepens the kiss._

_"We're not interrupting anything are we?" says a voice._

_Roxy and Lancelot break away from each other and Roxy sees that Bors, Gawain and Arthur are standing about yard away._

_"No, you're not." Roxy answers in a smart-ass tone._

Cassie had walked off farther in the opposite direction Roxy had, and was still a little uncomfortable from being grabbed by Tristan. She new he only wanted to make sure she was okay, but so many things had happened to her in her past she just wasn't sure who she could trust.

_Cassie stops walking and takes in her surroundings where she is. The forest seems thicker and greener. It is creepy and eerie in her opinion. But what creeps her out even more is that she can feel someone watching her, and she has a feeling it's not Tristan..._

_**A/N**_

_**Okay, here's the second chapter. Don't be too brutal, but if you are, I'll just think nothing of it. Reviews would be nice. WooT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**:Chapter 3:**

Cassie stops in her tracks and waits a minute before walking again. She can hear the footsteps behind her, because of the echoing from not being even with hers. She stops once again, and without moving her head, looked slightly to her left, and then her right. And walks just a few steps more before turning around to see a woad. But just as she turned, another woad jumped down from the tree above her, and holds a knife to her neck.

Roxy, Lancelot, Bors, Arthur, Gawain, and Tristan can hear a blood-curdling scream from off in the distance, and run to see what's happening.

Tristan happens to be the closest one near her, so he runs as fast as he possibly can to make sure she's okay. As he nears, he takes out a bow and arrow, and sneaks behind the trees to see the first woad walking toward her. He pulls back the arrow, and aims it at the woad that's holding the knife to her neck, and lets go of it, to see it pierce through the side of his neck.

As blood leaks from the wound, the woad falls to the ground nicking Cassie's neck with his knife. The woad that had been walking toward her is now looking around clueless. As he sees Tristan walk out from behind the trees, he starts to run away, but is shot in the back with an arrow.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asks worriedly, as he runs up Cassie, who is now touching her neck where the knife had nicked her.

"Um…I'm fine. Nothing serious." She says looking into Tristan's eyes. She has that fluttering feeling in her stomach once again, as he touches her hand to look at the cut.

Cassie looks down at the ground, and just as Tristan was about to say something, Roxy, Lancelot, Bors, Arthur, and Gawain come running up to see if she's okay.

"Cassie, we heard screaming. Are you okay!" Roxy asks worriedly as Tristan and Cassie look over at them.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Cassie replies as she wipes the blood away.

"Well, you screamed awfully loud for just a scratch." Bors says.

"Well…I'm fine now, and that's all that matters." Cassie replies in an annoyed tone as she_storms away to find Dag, and the others just stare at her._

_"Is she going to be okay?" Arthur asks._

_"Yeah, she's just stressed. You know, coming into a new era, liking some guy who'll never like her back and being attacked by a woad." Roxy names things off that explain Cassie's behavior._

_"Some guy she likes?" Bors asks raising an eyebrow._

_"Um, yea. But I can't say whom. She'll kill me." Roxy replies._

_The knights all look at each other and walk away except for Lancelot._

_"Well, at least you're the one stayed behind and not Bors." she says starting to walk slowly and Lancelot walks next to her._

_Roxy let out a sigh and looks up at the sky or what can be seen of it through the trees._

_"Are you okay?" Lancelot asks._

_"Yea, just a little tired and angry. Cassie never acts like this. Ever since she and I came hear and she met Trsitan, she's been different." she replies._

_"Well, it's nothing bad. You'll live." Dag says to Cassie._

_"Thanks." she says and he nods and walks off to Arthur and Bors._

_Cassie leans against a tree and Geo walks over to her and nudges her cheek. Cassie smiles and pats her black stallion on the nose. He gives out a soft whine and lies down next to her. She moves to where she's between his legs and leans against his stomach, her head resting on the saddle. Thoughts swarm her head. Questions following right after that. Then she thinks of Tristan. She wonders why she has that feeingl in her stomach when she's around him._

_'Why do I have this feeling for him? I barely know who he is.' she thinks._

_Then, she hears footsteps coming over to her and she looks up to see Roxy leading Spike over._

_"Hey." she greets, but Cassie looks back down._

_Roxy rolls her eyes and kneels in front of Cassie._

_"What's happened to you?" Roxy asks._

_"What are you talking about?" Cassie asks back._

_"You're different. You push away Tristan and me. The knights are just trying to help and so am I. I know we're somewhere different but please, go back to the sweet loving Cassie." Roxy begs._

_"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Roxy. I'm not liked by all of the knights. I don't have perfect hair, eyes, lips and figure. I'm sorry, but I'm not you! Sure, I may have feelings for some one here, but they probably like you! It's not only Lancelot who has his eyes on you! But tell, me Roxy...Are you going to bed him, and then leave him?" Cassie asks getting really angry and standing up._

_Roxy stands up too._

_"No! I would never do that to him, Cassie! And you know that. I care about him, a lot. I'm trying so hard to be your friend right now, but you keep pushing me away. Just like you did with Jake. He tried so hard to help you but you pushed him away! When someone that loves you tries to help, don't push them away, Cassie!" Roxy yells at her._

_"Well, I may push people away, but you, one guy comes up to you and you just can't push him away. You ignorant bitch!" Cassie yells at her, but instantly wants to take it back._

_Roxy's mouth fell slightly open as she gets up and walks over to Spike and mounts him._

_"Sure, I'm all that. I'm the stupid whore who gets everything. You know, you have your opinion and I have mine." she says quietly and urges Spike to ride off._

_Cassie looks down with her head between her knees, and leans back against Geo. The knights look at each of the girls and the scene that just happened._

_"Lancelot, go get Roxy, please." Arthur says._

_Lancelot nods and mounts his horse and rides after Roxy. Tristan starts to walk over to Cassie and talk to her, but Bors stops him._

_"Leave her be lad. She's upset and we don't want her going off on you too." he says._

_**A/N**_

_Okay, well, here's the third chapter. My friend helped me with most of it since I got writer's block after a while. Eh…sorry people. The next chapter should be coming out soon._

_WooT!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Roxy, please stop for a minute! I need to talk to you!" Lancelot calls after her as she rides even faster into the woods.

"Just leave me alone!" She yells back at him. As she rides farther into the shadow filled forest of thick vines and leaves, she begins to slow down, not knowing where she was headed off.

She finally stops behind a tree and jumps off of Spike, thinking that Lancelot won't see her, but as she quietly creeps to the side of the tree to see if he were there, she steps on a twig that snaps in half. She quickly turns back to see Lancelot, now grabbing a hold of her wrist. As she tries to pull away he tightens his grip and pulls her closer to him.

"Lancelot let go of me!" She screams at him, as her body gets tense.

"Not until you tell me what happened." He says calmly as he tries to get her to look him in the eyes. When he could finally get her to, he could see tears filling up her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She tries to yell, but just barely manages to get out as a few tears run down her cheeks. She cries out the anger that she once held as Lancelot pulls her into a tight, caring hug.

After a few minutes of letting her calm down, he pulls her over to a tree. They sit down, and as Lancelot leans against it and puts his arms around Roxy, she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispers as he tilts her head up to look at him. Her eyes looked red and puffy from crying; yet she still had beauty to her swollen face.

"For what?" He asks with his fingers still holding her chin.

"For yelling at you. I was just mad, and I'm sorry I took it out on you." She says so quietly, she wasn't sure she had been able to hear what she had said to him.

"It's okay. I try not to let the small things get to me." He says looking into her eyes for a few seconds more before moving his fingers from her chin. She slowly drops her head back onto his shoulder as they sit there a few minutes more in silence.

"I think we should start heading back." Lancelot says breaking the silence. He pulls her up as they get up and mount their horses, and slowly ride back to camp.

Cassie gets up and grabs something sharp from her bag. She walks a few yards and sits behind a tree. She pushes her sleeves up to reveal scars across her wrists and arms. Her eyes start filling up with tears at the thought of doing this to herself. She can't stand to see how badly she's scarred, but can't stop scarring herself. She takes out the sharp object out from her pocket, and starts to cut herself once again. She feels that if she gives herself physical pain, all of her emotional pain will just fade away.

Ever since she'd been living with her uncle and her parents had died, ever since she felt that everything in her life had gone wrong, ever since she started pushing away everyone she'd ever loved and cared for, and ever since she and Roxy had gotten there and had gotten into a fight, she's been miserable. Her heart had ached for so long, she'd begin cutting herself. She's been doing this for about 3 years, and has gotten close to death. Roxy is the only one who knows her secret besides her uncle, but he never cared. All he did was send her to the hospital when she passed out in her room.

She closes her eyes as the blood flows from her wrists and the object she was once holding drops to her feet. The tears that are now running down her cheeks drop into her cuts and sting her wrists making her grasp onto them. She picks up the object that had fallen, and cleans it off on her shirt as she puts it back into pocket. She rips off parts of the bottom of her shirt, and ties them around her wrists to stop the bleeding. She puts her sleeves back down and sits there just a few more minutes crying alone in silence, or that's what she thought.

Tristan had seen her the entire time. He hadn't liked what he had seen, but he thinks he may be able to help her.

'**_Why does she do this to herself? Can't she see that we all want to help her? That I want to help her? Does she know how sad we would all be if she were to die?'_** Tristan wonders as he silently, yet quickly goes back to Arthur and the other knights. But most of all, he wonders, **_'Does she know how much I worry, and care about her?'_**

As Tristan gets back to Arthur and the rest of the knights, he can see Lancelot and Roxy making their way their way back as well. Roxy speeds up Spike and rides over to Tristan, noticing Cassie is no longer with Geo.

"Tristan, where's Cassie?" Roxy asks him with a quiver to her voice.

He walks closer and says very quietly, "In the woods. I think you should go talk to her." He points in the direction of where Cassie is sitting, and Roxy quickly rides off to find her.

A few moments later, Roxy hears a faint crying and slows down Spike until he is to a stop, and jumps off of her horse. She follows the crying until she is just a few yards away, and runs behind a tree to where Cassie is sitting. She falls to her knees and pulls Cassie into a tight hug as she sobs into her shoulder. She can see by the blood on her sleeves and her shirt, she had managed to find something sharp enough to cut herself.

"I'm Sorry," Cassie gets out between sobs. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, that I called you all those horrible things. About everything."

"It's okay." Roxy says solemnly. She pulls away and looks at her. She stands up and pulls Roxy up with her. "Come on, let's head back."

Cassie nods and they walk towards Spike. Roxy grabs onto his reins as they start walking back to Arthur and the knights.

"What were you doing out there for so long, eh?" Bors asks Lancelot with a smirk. Lancelot just glares and rides right past him to a small fire pit. He gets off of his horse and as he sits down, he pulls out one of his swords and begins to sharpen it. The knights sit around him and joke around until Roxy and Cassie come back.

When Cassie and Roxy finally arrived, they tied up Spike and Geo to nearby trees and sat near the rest of the knights. Cassie could feel Tristan's eyes on her. She gets a tight feeling in her stomach as she looks up at him, there eyes meet for a few seconds before she looks down at the ground. His eyes remain on her for a few seconds longer before looking away and catching up on what was going on around him.

Lancelot looks up at Roxy and studies her. His heart warms up as he sees her laugh and smile at what Bors had just said. Her eyes are transfixing with browns and greens. Her long dark brown hair falls straight and in layers. Her sun kissed skin gives her an angelic glow that would get him staring at her forever. Especially her figure which is perfect, giving her a mature look. And her personality is just everything a guy could ask for. She is caring, loving, friendly, has a great sense of humor, and is stubborn. He doesn't know why, but that stubbornness attracts him to her even more. Though, he likes the fact that she's enthusiastic and fun. When she and Cassie had just arrived there, he had just wanted to bed her, not wanting to get to know her or know anything about her. He just saw her as a pretty face with a nice figure, but now he has grown accustomed to her.

Tristan looks back at Cassie and sees her smile for the first time. He feels happy to see that she was filled with joy at the moment. Her hazel eyes light up as she lets out a small laugh. Her dark brown hair falls just beneath her shoulders and has a slight curl to the ends. Her fair skin gives her a soft look, and a gentle gleam. Her figure is average, not too thin, but not too chubby, which makes her look older that what she probably is. She is shy and quiet like he is, and that's what attracts him to her the most…her personality. He sees the loss, fear, and loneliness in her eyes. It sticks out like a sore thumb. And he can tell she is uncomfortable around him. He wishes she weren't. He would never hurt her. He just wants her to be safe, not cut up and scarred.

A/N 

_**Okay, well, here's the fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Please review. Thanks. WooT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ergh! Sorry it took so long. Just lots of stuff been going on and seriously, the biggest damn writer's block ever!. My friend helped me with this one so, I hope you can all enjoy my update of like, years!_

Chapter Five

"Dagonet, tend to Cassie." Arthur says to the large but gentle knight.

Dagonet nods and gets up to get supplies on his saddle. Roxy looks down at where Cassie's cuts are and winces. She knows exactly why they are there also. Curse her damn uncle. That man is a sick, disturbed son of a bitch. If Roxy had the choice right now, she would find that fucker and kill him. No questions asked. But that is slightly hard right now she and Cassie are back in whatever AD.

_No! I need to make sure to never go back to that life. _She exclaims in her head.

Her brain switches a different subject and thought. She can't think of her former life right now. The life where she didn't see Cassie for five years after high school. Roxy may have gotten good grades and graduated with a PhD, but that didn't stop the thoughts of her life outside of the college life…

How did they get here anyways?

_And why are we here?_ Roxy asks her self, a frown forming on her face.

Her attention snaps back to reality as she hears Cassie wince and give a small whimper. She looks over at her fragile best friend as Dagonet wraps cloth around her wrists, trying to be as gentle as he could. She starts to think of the FanFics she read of these guys. Funny how those made up girls were perfect in everyway which landed them with Dagonet, Lancelot or Tristan; but here she is: not perfect. A girl, in the future or 2006, has a police record for one reason. A reason she hates, but a reason that saved her life. A reason as to why she is still alive right now.

_Maybe, just maybe, I can start over here. Cassie and I…we can start over. Well…if we stay. _she solemnly thought.

"Roxy, you okay?" came Cassie's soft voice through her thoughts.

Roxy looks over at her and smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what everyone is doing back home."

"You're brother is probably calling your apartment right now like crazy. You know, the baby shower for him and Sam. God you're brother can be a freak. Him and his ma-" Cassie gets cut off by Roxy slapping her arm.

"You know he's sensitive about his…man…tatas. Just ignore it." she scolds with some stutters in there.

Cassie raises an eyebrow.

"Man tatas?" she asks with amusement.

"Shut up." Roxy remarks, rolls her hazel eyes which are turning more brown with the irritation in her rising.

"Man tatas? Of all things you could have thought of." he best friend keeps ranting on.

Roxy lets out a frustrated sigh and lays down on the dirt and leaf covered ground. She looks at the starts through the dense trees with their branches pointing in every direction. The camp became silent and the only thing that could be heard were the chips of night birds and crickets singing their love song to draw in a mate. The silence, though, is quite beautiful and peaceful. Just the silence that both girls need.

"Holy shit!" Cassie's voice breaks the nice silence.

Roxy closes her eyes, trying to punch her friend in the face and asks, "What?"

"An owl flew over my head." she answers.

"Jesus Christ." Roxy mutters, keeping her eyes closed.

Cassie starts cracking up, "Oh, you already knew."

Roxy laughs, her mind easing down and she opens her eyes. She feels a presence sit next to her. She knows who it is and smirks.

"Come to join my, Sit Lancelot?" she asks, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes once more.

After this, the knights start talking again. Cassie starts to get into a conversation with Bors and Gawain. Lancelot assumes the same position as Roxy. Roxy opens her eyes to look at the clear night sky. She sighs with admiration.

"The skies don't look like this back home, " she comments, "It's breathtaking."

Lancelot smirks. She surely doesn't come from this place. She doesn't know that Britain skies compared to Sarmation skies are nothing.

"The place can't compare to the skies in my home." he states letting out a long breath.

"Sarmatia?" Roxy asks, looking over at him.

"Yes. There are less trees hiding the night sky. You could see every star and the moon is always bright and clear as ever." he describes, looking at her.

"It sounds like heaven." she states.

"I don't believe in heaven. I've been living in hell for far to long, milady." Lancelot sighs and looks back up at the sky.

"You don't live in hell, otherwise you would know it. If anything, you're stuck in Purgatory. A place in between Heaven and Hell. No light like Heaven and worse than hell. You're soul can't decide where it wants to be. You either stay there are you start over." Roxy finishes her little speech and looks away from Lancelot.

She knows what Hell is…she's been there.; she's been to Purgatory but never to heaven. She is almost giving up on faith and God…she is giving up very slowly.

"You'd know what hell is, then? To be saying this, you've been there?" Lancelot asks sounding like someone had just sent him out of their home and told him to go jump in a pit of snakes.

"Yes." she answers shortly.

She is no mood to explain her past or any of her screwed over life for that fact.

"I find that hard to believe. "he retorts rather rudely for her liking.

Roxy gets up and looks down at him, "You don't know me…and you know nothing of what I have been through…or was Cassie has been through." And with that, Roxy storms over to her horse, mounts him and gallops off into the dark woods. Not exactly the best idea.

"Roxy!" Lancelot calls getting up to go after her,

"Lancelot, don't try." came Cassie's voice.

He turns and looks at her, "Why? I'm the reason she ran off."

Cassie sighs, "Give her time to cool off. She's has a worse past than I have."

The camp became silent. The knights are focused on Cassie and what she is saying to handsome knight before her.

"What do you mean?" he questions.

She looks down and back at the knights and then back at him.

"Let's just say, she wouldn't have a hard time killing someone if that was her only option." Cassie states softly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Woot! A new chapter and I hope you guys all enjoy it!_

**.:Chapter Six:.**

Then next day as come and still no sign of Roxy. She hasn't shown up since her out burst yesterday and her run away. Cassie is starting to worry and she fears for the worst right now and she can't even think about anything else. Arthur walks up next to her and sighs.

"We're leaving to escort the Bishop today and, I would prefer for you to run if there is Woad ambush." He states, looking at the young worried woman beside him.

She looks at him, "I just want to find Roxy. Anything could have happened. Woads, animals…Saxons." She lists with panic at the last idea.

Cassie can't even imagine what the Saxons would do to Roxy. She is a young pretty girl and Saxons are desperate evil men. Anything goes for them and that's the worst part about them.

"We'll find her." Arthur reassures breaking the silence.

"But in the mean time, we need to make sure you don't get hurt." He places a hand gently on her shoulder, before turning around and walking to his horse, preparing to leave with in a few minutes.

Cassie sighs; doubt running threw her when it came to thinking about Roxy's survival by her self. In their world, she might be able to handle her self, but in this world, she'd be surprised he Roxy came back with out a scratch. Cassie loves Roxy and knows she is strong but when it comes to thinking logically, she might be in trouble.

"Let me go!" Roxy snaps at a Saxon who had her hands bound behind her back, pushing her forward.

Roxy had realized that she made the mistake of running from safety. Now, she has ridden so far that she has ended up in the hands of the Saxon's. How could she be so stupid? Any other era, she'd be able to get out of this, but not this era. This is too hard and she knows she will never get out of her with out being put through pain.

"Where did you find her?" the lead Saxon came into view.

Cedric.

"She was hiding in he trees. We this she may be a spy, sir." The soldier answers timidly.

They are obviously afraid of their leader and why shouldn't they be? The guy is slightly scary. Roxy glares at him, her intense, tired eyes never leaving his face. She has to show him that he isn't afraid. But the truth is, her heart is racing and fear is having some serious business running through her body.

"Huh. Woad?" he guesses and he starts to pace.

The soldier shakes his head, "No, her clothing is too different to be of Woad or any other type here." He answers.

Cedric thinks for a moment before turning around, back to Roxy and the soldier that has a hold of her.

"Cynric!' he shouts.

_Oh shit._ Roxy think.

"Yes." Cynric replies, walking up to his father.

Cedric looks back at Roxy and smirks, "You're in charge of her." He says and walks away shouting orders at his men.

Roxy gulps and her cold glare turns into a frightened pair of eyes. Cedric may be frightening, but something about Cynric is a tad bit scarier. She doesn't know why, but she fears him more than anyone else that she has come across so far. Cynric smirks and nods and the soldier shoves Roxy forward but she halts strongly.

"Push me like that again and you'll regret." She threatens through clenched teeth.

"What can you do about it?" the Saxon sneers.

Roxy smiles and kicks her head back, smacking the soldier in the face. She hears the crunch of a nose breaking. Cynric takes out his sword and puts it to her neck. Roxy becomes completely still. He stares at her intently, studying her. She shows no fear, but he just doesn't know that she feels it.

"Follow me." Cynric commands and starts walking.

_Sorry that it's super short. The next chapter will be oodles better._


End file.
